Baby Steps
by CherryBlossoms Sasuke
Summary: Today I'm still walking towards you, with shedding tears Waiting for the day I touch your heart and lie in your arms, I need you...Fic pertama berupa Songfic...RnR please...:D


Hai minna,Ini fic pertamaku,setelah sekian lama bertarung (?) dengan hati sendiri,dengan modal keberanian(baca:NEKAD) ,akhirnya membuat fic ini,,dan dipublish dengan akun baru,karena akun yang lama benar gak berbentuk…heheheeh

Fic ini berupa songfic..^_^

langsung aja ya…^^v  
ket:

**Tulisan Bold: **lirik lagu**  
Tulisan Italic: **Flashback

Baby Steps  
**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING: TYPO BERTEBARAN, -NESS,GAJE**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

Air mata itu terus menetes,mengalir bagaikan anak sungai. Sang pemilik mata emerald,Sakura Haruno, tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya sendiri,lebih tepatnya,_tidak mampu_.

_**My scrunched up feelings keep seeping out oh**_

_**I try to hide and cover it but it all comes out oh **_

Kakinya terus melangkah diatas jalan setapak yang penuh akan butiran Salju,-Mengingat sekarang sedang musim dingin , menuju tempat dimana kenangan tersebut terukir. Terukir bersama dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang pernah ada dihatinya, bahkan selau ada Uchiha.

_**As I see you, who I can't touch**_

_**I hide because my small shadow might be seen**_

_Malam Natal tahun ini lebih dingin,namun dinginnya tampaknya tidak berlaku pada gadis berambut pink tersebut. Hatinya sedang merasa hangat, oh lihatlah,pipinya yang chubby sedang memerah,karena dingin,oh bukan,lebih tepatya Seseorang yang dingin. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut raven blue dongker,tatapan mata yang memabukan dan senyum yang menghanyutkan bila ia tersenyum. Sasuke,sang pujaan hatinya , sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Sakura segera berlari menuju pemuda tersebut. Namun kakinya tersandung oleh gundukan salju yang membeku._

_**Oh, with trembling steps, I carefully approach you**_

_**Oh, the closer I get to you**_

_**Somehow the more I'm afraid that you'll get farther away**_

Sakura bangkit dari jatuhnya ,merasa perih. Perih dihatinya , dia terjatuh ditempat yang sama musim dingin tahun lalu, namun takkan pernah sama lagi. Tidak ,tidak pernah akan sama lagi. Seperti dulu ketika kekasih di depan matanya, _tidak untuknya lagi.  
_

_**One, Two, my heart  
Three, Four, my breath  
Five, Six, my entire body walks, only seeing you**_

_Sasuke terkejut,lalu membantu Sakura bangkit dari jatuhnya_

"_Dasar ceroboh" ujarnya sambil menahan tawa_

_Sakura hanya cemberut,menahan kesal. Dia tidak suka disebut ceroboh,menurutnya dia hanya kurang hati-hati,walau sebenarnya yang dikatakan Sasuke benar adanya. Sasuke hanya mengulum senyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke merengkuh sakura dalam pelukannya dan sambil mencium kening sang kekasih dengan lembut,dan membuat efek blushing yang dashyat bagi sang gadis._

_"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke"(Aku akan terus mencintai ,tetap seperti ini selamanya)_  
_"Hn, Aku juga mencintaimu"_

Sakura tersenyum dalam tangisnya mengingat kenangan itu.

_**The more I cover up my two eyes  
I see you clearer (It's you, it's you)  
The more I block my ears,  
I hear you all day**_

_Musim Gugur telah tiba, semilir angin nakal memainkan anak rambut sakura. Hari ini ,Sakura dan Sasuke berjanji untuk berkencan di sini, Taman yang terletak di pusat Kota Konoha. Bunga dandelion berterbangan mengiringi langkah riang Sakura menuju tempat Sasuke berada. _

_**It's so hard to read your eyes  
All day I'm cautious around you**_

_Sakura langsung menghamburkan senyum manisnya ketika melihat Sasuke. Namun disambut dingin oleh Sasuke. Sakura heran dengan Sasuke yang menyambutnya dingin. Tak ada senyum atau pelukan yang menyambut tatapan mata yang tajam dan menusuk._

_**Oh, with trembling steps, I carefully approach you again**_

_**Oh, please come closer so you can see my love**_

"_Kau tidak merindukanku Sasuke?" Ucap sang gadis. Mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka sekitar setengah tahun.  
"…"_

"_Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?"  
"Lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan ini"_

_**One, Two, my heart**_

_**Three, Four, my breath**_

_**Five, Six, my entire body walks, only seeing you**_

Sakura memegang dadanya, Perih. Hanya itu yang dirasakannya. Perih teramat sangat.  
Hatinya berdarah mengingat itu"

_**One, Two, even now**_

_**Three, Four, even today**_

_**Five, Six, even tomorrow, walk toward me**_

"_Mengapa?, Mengapa kita harus mengakhirinya?_

"_**Karena aku sudah bosan denganmu" **_

_**Again today, I walk toward you with tearful steps**_

_**I wait for the day that I will touch your heart**_

_**For the day you will hold me in your embrace**_

_**I need you hey**_

_"Aku mohon, Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke, Aku mohon, Jangan tinggalkan Aku" _

"_Aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi,Sakura. Aku mencintai orang lain."_

_**Oh, with trembling steps, I carefully approach you  
Oh, the closer I get to you  
Somehow the more I'm afraid**_

_**Oh, with trembling steps, I carefully approach you again  
Oh, please come closer so you can see my love**_

"Aku mohon, hanya ini pintaku..kembalilah padaku..hanya ini pintaku"

Sakura terduduk,terus menangis memohon sendiri , berharap agar Dia kembali. Walaupun semua sia-sia Sakura, Kau tahu betul selembar kertas terukir dengan indah itu yang Dia langsung berikan kepadamu belum cukup? Apa raut wajahnya yang samar menyiratkan kebahagiaan kurang jelas?

_**One, Two, my heart  
Three, Four, my breath  
Five, Six, my entire body walks, only seeing you**_

**One, Two, yesterday**  
**Three, Four, today**  
**Five, Six, everyday, walking towards you**

"_Aku akan terus mencintai ,tetap seperti ini selamanya_"

Walau begitu Sakura akan terus mencintai Sasuke bukan?

*OWARI*

Kurang sad yah?  
gak pintar bikin yang sedih.*emang lu slama ini pintar(?)*

Nama lgunya Baby Steps juga yang nyanyi TaeTiSeo….subunit grup my lovely Unnie..SNSD…  
REALLY LOVE THIS SONG!#PLAKKK

sasukecap kawin sama orang lain,jadi meranalah sakura….*evil smile*

Oke dah, mohon di review ya…juga mohon petunjuknya jika ada kesalahan penulisan.

arigatou gozaimasu….*bow*

Saturday, June 30, 2012

CherryBlossoms Sasuke

REVIEW YA...:D


End file.
